


Father's Day

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Milly surprises her fathers with breakfast in bed





	Father's Day

As Anakin and Obi Wan were both sound asleep as usual, Milly decided to make breakfast in bed for them. The two of them liked to sleep in on Sundays anyway so they rarely got breakfast on Sunday but she was going to make sure they had proper food today. At ten years old, she was pretty skilled in the kitchen. She took after her father Obi Wan in that regard. She smiled as she remembered once, Obi Wan had made a comment to Anakin that he was glad that she didn't take after Anakin in burning the kitchen down when attempting to cook. She also remembered the pouting and whining that followed by Anakin. She loved her fathers more than anything. Out of all of the Jedi families that could have taken her in, she was glad it was the two of them. 

Anakin opened his eyes when he smelled food. He nudged Obi Wan. "I think someones making breakfast. Want to go steal some food?"

Obi Wan smiled and shook his head. "No. Don't you get up either? I'm not ready for you to go." Obi Wan soaked in Anakin's warmth which made Anakin smile.

Anakin kissed Obi Wan's forehead. "Fine. I won't go."

Obi Wan sighed happily as he felt Anakin's arms wrap tightly around him. "Good."

"Hey, since you're awake and apparently cold, I can think of a few ideas of how to warm you up," Anakin suggested running his hand down Obi Wan's lower back. 

Obi Wan moaned. "No. Just cuddles and warmth. Too tired for anything else. In case you don't remember I didn't get to bed till after two in the morning."

Anakin sighed and agreed that Obi Wan needed to rest as much as possible. "For now at least."

Obi Wan softly laughed. Anakin's heart swelled at that laugh. It was heavenly and it did things to him. Fifteen minutes later, the door opened and in came their ten year old daughter with a tray of food and tea. That opened Obi Wan's eyes. Anakin laughed. 

"Did you make us breakfast in bed," he asked surprised.

Milly nodded. "Yes. I thought you might enjoy eating breakfast for once. On my home planet, today is father's day. I wanted to do something to celebrate the two of you. I know it's not much but it's the best I can do for the moment." Milly handed Anakin the tray which he placed in between him and Obi Wan. Anakin pulled her in for a hug. 

"Thank you darling. Love you."

"Thank you. We love you so much," Obi Wan said reaching over to ruffle Milly's hair. 

"The two of you can give me a proper hug later. I know you're both naked and I'm going to leave the two of you to eat and enjoy each other's company. I booked us a reservation at your favorite restaurant so we can celebrate again at lunch," Milly told them with a warm smile.

The guys laughed as she walked out of the room. "Well, happy father's day I guess," Anakin told Obi Wan who smiled. 

"I wouldn't choose anyone else to be a father with than you," Obi Wan told Anakin like the big sap he was. Anakin laughed and gave his love a kiss before they dug into the food.


End file.
